


Conceal

by minute0fdecay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Office Blow Jobs, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vibrators, implied past gavin/geoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minute0fdecay/pseuds/minute0fdecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conceal<br/>verb<br/>1.<br/>to hide; withdraw or remove from observation; cover or keep from sight.</p><p>___<br/>Ryan knows from past experience that vibrations can annoy and frustrate Gavin.<br/>He still has that contraption that he buried in Gavin’s old desk. He’s quite proud of it, it was surprisingly complex for a machine built out of boredom.<br/>Ryan knows from more recent experience that vibrations can annoy and frustrate Gavin, but in a different way.<br/>___<br/>inspired by salaprance's fic Oh You'll Love The Shame (which is way better than this btw)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ryan knows from past experience that vibrations can annoy and frustrate Gavin.

He still has that contraption that he buried in Gavin’s old desk. He’s quite proud of it, it was surprisingly complex for a machine built out of boredom.

Ryan knows from more recent experience that vibrations can annoy and frustrate Gavin, but in a different way. In a “please let me come Ryan” sort of way, in a desperate, needy, sort of way. Obviously they weren’t hand crafted but he still enjoyed teasing Gavin with them. Gavin was relatively new to anything that wasn’t necessarily vanilla in the bedroom and Ryan was more than happy to be the one to introduce him to toys of that sort. Gavin had been intrigued about “hands-free foreplay” when Ryan suggested trying a wireless vibrating cock ring (even though Ryan pointed out it’s still not _technically_ hands-free because you still need a hand to use the remote that came with it, but whatever).

Although it would be hands-free for Gavin, at least, if say, Ryan was the one in control of the remote.

***

Gavin had spent the weekend at Ryan’s as usual and the both of them were getting ready for another week at work. They remained professional at the office – well, as professional as one _can_ be in that office and kept the weekends for themselves. But Ryan wanted a bit of fun. He smirked to himself as he packed Gavin’s bag for him and slyly hid the sex toy in Gavin’s bag – tactically packed in between hard metal recording equipment so that when Ryan tested the range on the controller, the strong vibrations caused a loud, rattling sound to emerge from Gavin’s bag. He grinned. He continued to test the range as Gavin showered, and he knew he Gavin wouldn’t go into his bag for anything before lunch as they had a heavy recording schedule. He only needed an hour, maximum.

Ten minutes later they got into Ryan’s car. Gavin gently kissed Ryan on the lips and thanked him for a wonderful weekend. Ryan smiled. He loved making Gavin so happy. And hopefully Gavin would go along with his plan. He knew that Gavin wanted to be a bit more open in the office and if Ryan would let him, it would happen today.

***

“What the bloody hell _is_ that?” Gavin said, taking his headphones off and pausing his game momentarily to kick his bag.

“What’s wrong Gav?” Geoff asked, continuing to play but leaning back at his chair to glance at the distressed Brit.

“I think my phone’s being weird, it’s alerting me with alerts I didn’t know exist. You know, like a text is one vibraty bit, an email is one, but it’s doing one long one.”

The rest of the office laughed off Gavin’s remarks as one of his stupid ramblings but none of them had noticed Ryan’s hand slipping into his pocket every minute or so to press the button causing the confusion. He kept up his commentary while trying to hide his smirk.

Twenty minutes later, he ramped up the strength and the frequency. Gavin started squawking in his typical fashion, both as a result of his in-game performance and the vibrating bag at his feet.

“What are you _doing_ , phone?!” he yelled exasperatedly into his mic. “Leave me alone!”

“Jeez, Gav just check your goddamn phone and quit whining!” Michael yelled, punching him in-game to make his point.

Gavin picked his bag up and opened it up only to then realise that his phone was actually in his pocket. As he found the source of the vibration he blushed violently and sneaked a glance over at Ryan who was leaning back on his chair, biting his stupid lip while smirking and raising those goddamn eyebrows at him. Gavin, intensely aware he was blushing and looking at Ryan, broke eye contact with Ryan and tried to regain composition.

“Bloody email account is syncing my junk folder so they’re all coming through in batches,” Gavin mumbled, trying to ignore a very smug-looking Ryan in his periphery.

Ryan pressed the button again and watched the colour rush back into Gavin’s cheeks. The idiot hadn’t even moved it and Ryan wasn’t gonna stop. Every two minutes a strong vibration would come from his bag that would last for about twenty seconds, each one making Gavin grit his teeth and Ryan’s amusement soar.

“For fuck’s sake this is driving me flippin’ mental now! Stupid goddamn fucking, thing. Shut UP!”

***

 

“Hey Ryan?” Gavin snapped, another hour later, “can I talk to you at lunch?”

“Sure. Whaddaya want?”

“Blowjobs.” Geoff said, interrupting. They were still recording.

“I mean, fine, but he might want something a little more flavourful for lunch.” Ryan responded.

“Ryan, would you let someone blow you if they’d just eaten something strong for lunch? Like, garlic or something?” Gavin asked.

As the rest of the guys started ribbing Gavin for his stupid questions, Ryan still pressed that little button every few minutes and as lunch arrived he couldn’t wait to talk to Gavin.

***

“What the hell are you playing at?” Gavin hissed angrily, trying not to draw attention to himself. “That’s driving me fucking nuts! And why is it even in my bag in the first place?”

Ryan grinned. “I have a proposal for you.”

Gavin scowled at Ryan.

“Go on.”

Ryan took a breath before he started to explain.

“You can leave that in your bag and that’s fine. But I’ll ramp up the strength on it and make it happen more often. It’s been driving you nuts so far and I will only make that worse. Or-“

“Or?” Gavin asked.

“There was absolutely no point in that interruption. But anyway. Your other option is to put it on. I’ll keep it low and slow for the most part, or just have a bit of fun with you. Anyway, no one will be able to hear it and if you’re good and don’t bow out, I’ll buy you something pretty for the weekend.”

Gavin did not look impressed.

“What if I just take it out of my bag?”

“Well, you’ll find the weekend real fucking frustrating.”

Of course Ryan wouldn’t keep up with it if Gavin was genuinely upset by the idea but he knew that Gavin wasn’t as vanilla as he seemed on the outside.

“What if I… y’know, arrive, in the office?”

“Well,” Ryan said lowering his voice, “my pretty boy will have come for me in front of people and they won’t even know what was going on. And that’s pretty fucking hot and knowing what’s going on is gonna get me all hot and bothered too. Y’know what I mean?”

Gavin nodded and looked up at Ryan, suddenly less defensive. He looked like he was ready to bend any which way to suit Ryan’s will. Eager to please. Ryan bit his lip.

“And then of course, you can do something to me like I am to you, at some point in the future.”

Gavin grabbed his bag and headed towards the bathrooms.

***

“You warm, Gav?” Ray asked as he walked past Gavin. “You got a bit of a sweat on.”

“Eh, maybe I’m coming down with something” Gavin replied, his voice sounding relatively under control. “I feel a bit shaky to be honest.” Ryan smirked. He twisted the wheel on the remote a little, making the vibrations a fraction more powerful. He watched Gavin try not to gasp as he continued the conversation with Ray. As Gavin bent over to pick up his bag, Ryan quickly spun the wheel all the way to the top and then back down again, causing Gavin to whine a little. But the guys in the office were all used to Gavin’s odd noises and didn’t think much of it.

Ryan would crank up the vibrations whenever Gavin was talking to someone and Gavin had gotten used to the sudden waves of vibration that would travel through him. But he had made the mistake of wearing incredibly tight jeans and hiding his hard-on was getting more difficult, and it meant that he couldn’t get up until he was flaccid again lest all of the office witness his crotch. Ryan never wore tight pants and that meant that he could hide his boner a little easier. Gavin had draped his hoodie over his crotch and had asked Jack to pass him a pillow for him to cuddle around, claiming that he had a stomach ache. Clever kid, Ryan thought, as he maxxed out the wheel for ten seconds, watching Gavin’s eyes widen and his knuckles whiten as the grasp on his controller tightened.

Fair play to Gavin, he knew how to play along. He was subtle, for once in his life, and controlled himself throughout. Thank God they were playing Mario Kart. Gavin was able to yell “I’m pretty damn close” without being suspicious. At first Ryan wasn’t even sure if he was talking to him but a quick glance at his red face and his lip biting, Ryan knew it was meant for him. It just happened he was pretty close to finishing in first, too.

Ryan wanted nothing more now than to get Gavin and put him in his lap, grind up into him and help him come, without any actual skin-on-skin contact, he wanted to hold Gavin and feel his body convulse as he came. But he couldn’t.

Knowing that Gavin was close, Ryan got up after the recording and went to stand behind Gavin, placing one hand on his shoulder and leaning over him as if to talk quietly to him.

“You can, for me, Gav.” He muttered quietly, his hand going to his pocket and maxxing out the wheel.

Gavin tried so very hard to keep quiet while he came, at first sounding like he was breathing heavily before losing control and moaning out loud. His instincts told him to throw his head back, but he couldn’t. He sat there, catching his breath, quickly trying to make up a story as he felt his coworkers gaze fall upon him.

“I accidentally deleted my footage,” he said, regrettably sneakily pressing delete on the hour and a half of footage they’d finished a few minutes earlier. The familiar yells of “GODDAMNIT GAVIN” echoed around the office before Geoff came over to look and see if anything was salvageable. Gavin left Geoff to it as he went to clean himself up and of course, it had soaked through to the denim of his jeans. He wasn’t sure if it was more or less embarrassing than pissing himself. He was trying to make it less noticeable when Ryan walked in.

“You did good, pretty boy.” Ryan said, wrapping his arms around Gavin’s neck and pressing his hard on into the curve of Gavin’s ass. “Y’know, you can come home with me tonight if you want,” Ryan said quietly, nipping at Gavin’s neck. Gavin giggled.

“I’d like that.”

***

As they were packing up to leave, Gavin 75% percent sure that he’d gotten away with orgasming in the office, he turned to Ryan. They were the only ones in the office at the present moment.

“Y’know, I think I know what I want to do to you in the office. Like you said you’d let me.”

“Oh yeah?” Ryan asked. “What is it?”

“I wanna blow you from under your desk.”

Gavin’s gag reflex had bettered since being with Ryan to be fair to the guy, he was good at giving head. Ryan did not mind the proposal at all.

“Like, with people in here? Under the big, pretty wide desk which people can easily see under?”

Gavin grinned cheekily.

“Yeah. It’s kinda thrilling, right?”

“Oh, absolutely,” Ryan said eagerly in agreement. “Never thought you’d be so willing to do it, though.”

Gavin grinned. Ryan couldn’t help but smile stupidly too. Gavin was far from vanilla.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Gavin's turn to be subtle, but subtlety isn't Gavin's strong suite. But then, in some circumstances, it's not Ryan's either.

“As much as I like the idea, Gav, I’m not sure it’s entirely possible.”

Although the surprise Ryan laid upon Gavin was for all intents and purposes, a surprise, what Gavin had planned for Ryan needed to be well, planned. It was somewhat more risky than Ryan’s plan, seeing as Ryan had to actually have his dick out and they had to be positioned very intimately. It was more complicated and much less subtle than their previous endeavour.

“You planning all this is making it seem much less sexy,” Gavin said, pouting at him at him from lying next to him in bed, “it can’t be that complex, surely?”

“It’s not that it’s complex,” Ryan replies, pulling Gavin closer to him and kissing him firmly on the mouth, “it’s that we could lose our jobs if we were caught. I don’t know about you, I think we have a pretty cool job, and I’d like to keep it.”

“How’s it any different to what you did to me? That was public sex things, or something.”

“Well, sort of,” Ryan admits, “but it was hidden. You didn’t have your cock out, I wasn’t there jerking you off in front of everyone and you did a good job at hiding it. But like… I’m sat in between Jack and Geoff, and I don’t want them to see my dick, or catch me getting sucked off, and with the best will in the world, Gav, you give damn good blowjobs but you’re not exactly quiet. And there’s a difference between secretly having an orgasm and me actually coming in your mouth because I sure as hell am not letting loose all over the electrical stuff down there. Plus your gag reflexes would betray you when it all came to a head, so to speak.” Ryan lowers his tone. “And besides, I’m not quiet. You know I wouldn’t be able to control myself with you down there.”

“Jeez, I wasn’t expecting a damn lecture,” Gavin replied, sounding a little pissed off. “But I suppose you’re right… it would be kinda awkward… damnit.”

Ryan gently kisses Gavin’s neck, eliciting a small moan from the younger man. “You could always blow me now and think of something else.”

Gavin bites his lip and looks up at Ryan before shimmying down beneath the covers.

***

“Ryan, can I speak to you for a sec? Outside?” Gavin asks, midway through their morning. It’s all go – they’re all editing, trying to set up various let’s plays on different consoles and everyone’s running about doing one important thing or another.

“Ooh, lover’s tiff?” Michael pipes up, smirking at Gavin. “Trouble in paradise?”

“Shut your damn trap Michael!” Gavin retorts, before returning his gaze back to Ryan. “May I?”

Ryan takes off his headphones and puts down his controller. “Sure.”

They leave the office respectfully and once the door is closed Gavin grabs Ryan’s hand and pulls him into a nearby closet. It’s roomy, can be locked from the inside and has relatively thick walls. Gavin closes the door behind him and grins.

“Now.” Gavin says. “We’re still around people. We can still get caught. Yeah?”

Gavin’s been hot and bothered since the morning antics, having denied himself any pleasure claiming he was saving it for later. The desperation in Gavin’s voice was getting Ryan heated already and before he could reply, Gavin was pressing their lips together, eagerly separating their lips to lead to open mouth kissing, having denied himself this pleasure earlier in the day just made him more thirsty for the contact.

“You’re eager,” Ryan says, catching his breath between kisses and shedding his shirt as Gavin takes his off. Ryan knows that Gavin loves him like this – he confessed to being most turned on by the “shirtless and dishevelled” look, a look that Ryan was currently displaying as Gavin palmed at his hardening crotch while peppering kisses along the waistband of his jeans. Ryan allowed his head to loll back as the sensation washed over him. He growled as Gavin started tugging lightly at his waistband, purely to tease, something he knew wound Ryan up, and Ryan threaded his hand through Gavin’s hair in response. Gavin looked up at Ryan, his eyes, usually curious and sparkling, were now dark and determined. He dryly ran his bottom lip across the bulge that had formed in Ryan’s jeans, keeping eye contact. Ryan hummed in content and frustration, the strain on his jeans becoming a burden now, a burden he’d much rather be rid of.

Gavin continues to look at him as he undoes his own jeans and pulls out his own hard cock, giving himself the contact he’d refused himself and starting to moan from the feel. Ryan fucking adores the sight of Gavin pleasing himself and knowing that Gavin is getting off to him is fucking fantastic.

Stopping for a second, Gavin moves forward to finally undo Ryan’s jeans and pull down his jeans and boxers. The lack of constraint makes Ryan groan as Gavin starts slowly pumping him, his hand a little damp from his own precum. Ryan tries to be quiet about it, but despite all his efforts, he is not a quiet man. He moans and praises Gavin as he speeds up, making Ryan weak at the knees and short of breath.

Gavin places his mouth around the tip of Ryan’s dick and starts to suck gently while using his free hand to get himself off. It’s a sight to behold and Ryan tries to keep his cool but loses it. As Gavin starts to take more of Ryan in his mouth, Ryan starts groaning loudly to the point where he’s sure someone can hear him but he doesn’t really care. He feels the tip of his cock hitting that spot where Gavin’s gag reflex starts to fail and the feel of his throat contracting and vibrating against his cock feels amazing, sending shivers through his body, his palms sweaty as he tries to keep balance. Gavin looks back up at him with pleading eyes as he continues to jack himself off, and Ryan knows what he wants. Gavin has good tastes when it comes to the bedroom. He’s discovered his more adventurous side and Ryan knows those eyes and what they want. Ryan grips Gavin’s head firmly and starts thrusting slowly into his mouth, the control he has over how much Gavin takes of him turning him on rather a lot. Gavin moans, the feel reverberating throughout Ryan’s body, bringing him so much closer to orgasm. Ryan starts to pace his thrusts with Gavin’s hand movements on his cock and when Gavin figures this out he speeds up his movements to get Ryan to thrust faster. Ryan’s wary of what he’s doing and they have a safeword and use the tap-out should things get too intense but he’s very close to face-fucking Gavin on a pornographic level.

“Gav… Gav I-I’m gonna, I’m gonna come – where d’you-“

Gavin doesn’t say anything and Ryan feels Gavin’s mouth open just the slightest bit wider and he looks up at Ryan with _those damn eyes_ and he sees Gavin’s movements getting jerky and he knows that when he sees Gavin squeeze the base of his cock he’s going to come and Gavin orgasms right there and-

“Oh God… fuck… Jesus Christ, oh God, Gav, yes.” Ryan yells, the sight of Gavin orgasm pushing himself over the line and into ecstasy as he fills Gavin’s mouth, who swallows faithfully and tries not to pull a face. Gavin falls back, his hand and shirt splattered with come, his chest rising and falling rapidly, a grin spread wide over his face.

“That was fucking good,” he says, his voice a little hoarse, “I’m glad I came up with that idea.”

“Me too.” Ryan laughs weakly, his head still spinning from his orgasm. “We really need to get back to the office though. They totally know what we’ve been up to.”

“I can’t go in like this!” Gavin says, wiping the mess on his hand on his shirt as if that would make the problem go away. “You go in first, I’m gonna clean up… and get a drink. Or maybe brush my teeth. You go in and look inconspicuous and stuff, I’ll see you in a few.”

Before they leave they kiss, Ryan feeling a little odd about tasting himself. Gavin bounces off to the bathrooms and Ryan tries to slouch back into the office, fully aware of how red in the face he is. Geoff smirks at him as he sits back down, putting his headphones back on and trying to remember what he was doing before he was whisked off.

“You uh… went off to do a little praying?” Geoff asks. “Lots of shouting out to God in that closet.”

Ryan gives Geoff the death stare and Geoff chuckles. “Don’t worry, this office is the only one in earshot, although you were pretty loud, so…”

Gavin walks in, equally as red in the face and Geoff gives him the same look.  Gavin flips him off and goes back to his work, smiling to himself.

“He been working on his gag reflex? Usually he sounds like a gutter.” Geoff asks, quietly.

“Oh yeah. He’s been working on his gag reflex.” Ryan replies.

“Lucky man.” Geoff says, nodding and looking impressed. “Now get your mind off sex and on work, please. You have much more time for blowjobs later on.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was absolutely inspired by another fic on here by salaprance (Oh, You'll Love The Shame) so if you like Ramwood and vibrator fics go check it out (it's amazing askjdhasdkjf)


End file.
